Smokes
by theonlykyla
Summary: ON HIATUS - Feisty 22 yr old Bella. Grungy 25 yr old tattooed Edward. Both just trying to get by. Neither looking for love. But can they fight the chemistry between them? The explosion of their love could just save them from themselves. Usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1 The Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 1 – Meeting the Green Eyed Monster

**A/n: So yeah, this is my new story! It's a little different than any of my other stuff. But still has my spin to it. **

**This is set in West Texas, so there will be slang and improper spellings of some words, ya'll;) Just go with it, please. **

**Thank you to my twifey, Lvntwilight09 for beta'ing this bad boy last night for me. My ever faithful Bnjwl has an inbox from me already...so I gave her a break on this one;)**

**Leave me some love or hate...thanks for taking this new journey with me...I'll try to post once a week.**

Today was just craptastic.

Work sucked, as usual.

It's only Wednesday and I'm outta smokes, again.

So this morning, I roll out of bed forty-five minutes before I had to be at work.

Work was the lovely call center where I cheerfully helped the moronic idiots needing assistance with their cell phones. I was just one in a line of over-stressed, underpaid college students trying to get by in that place.

I hit the shower, threw my hair in a messy bun, pulled on some jeans, my favorite grey foxfire t-shirt, black hoodie and my kelly green chucks. I grabbed my bag, ipod, keys and hit the door.

My fucking truck wouldn't start. Typical luck Izzy. I ran over to Rose's apartment to see if she could give me a lift to work. She was home with little Ryan today so she just let me borrow her car. I made it to work with seven minutes to spare. It should have been a good sign, but I failed to notice.

Clocking in after putting my bag in my locker, I realized I only had two smokes to make it through an eight hour shift. FUCK! I hate bumming off the rats I work with. They think it gives them an "in" to get to know me, hit on me or try to feel me up. Not in a million years would I give these rats the time of day. I got plans and hooking up with one of them ain't on my list of goals.

Thankfully, I make it through the day with the good luck of my friend, Ang. She supplied me with some extra nicotine goodness. Once I clocked out and headed to the car, I remembered that I needed to stop at the smoke shop on the way home. Maybe I'll get lucky and the Green Eyed Monster will be working today.

Turning into the smoke shop parking lot, I see a long line in the drive through, so I parked and headed in. Low and behold, there HE is. The Green Eyed Monster. He is the most delicious man I've ever laid eyes on. Tattoo covered arms, crazy sex hair, lip ring and low slung skinny jeans. FUCK! What I wouldn't give to have a taste of him...he'd definitely put an end to my dry spell.

I waited in line, watched his every move 'til I hear him singing to the song on the radio. God, could he be anymore perfect? Okay, Izzy, get a hold of yourself. He's just a guy working in the smoke shop. Probably has no morals, goals or drive...I mean, he's working here where he makes what? Minimum wage...but that doesn't mean he still isn't easy on the eyes. He's good material for later, right?

"What can I get ya, Red?"

Huh? Was he talking to me? Red? There isn't anything "red" about me...

"Um, who's Red?" I asked, looking around before biting my lip. I really hope he was talking to me and not some red-head behind me.

"Well, you are. Don't you always order a pack of Red 72's?"

"Yeah, but, um, how do you know that?" He recognizes me by my smokes? Out of all the people they got coming through here every day? Or could I hope that he remembers ME that way because, well...no, he couldn't think I'm anything special.

"Ancient Chinese secret" he chuckles, grabs my pack of smokes and takes my five dollar bill out of my hand.

"You don't usually come in; you are usually in that red beast of a truck, so that helps me remember the red too." He stands behind the glass counter with my change in one hand, fisted up, legs spread, narrowing his eyes at me with a crooked grin on his face. I can see him looking me up and down from head to toe. The Green Eyed Monster is checking me out. So I do the same to him. Damn, boy can fill out his jeans. Long ass legs, broad shoulders, narrow hips. I would definitely enjoy riding this Monster.

He cleared his throat, as he tried to bring my attention back up to his eyes. "Oh, yeah, well, the red beast wasn't working today and I didn't want to wait in line, so I just came in..." I murmured, spellbound by this Sex-God in front of me. Shut up Izzy. Just shut up, your rambling and sounding like a chic who's desperate.

"What's wrong with it? I could take a look at it if you'd like. I'm pretty good with my hands." He chuckled again, cocky crooked smile planted on his face. I could definitely feel myself starting to get wet from that innuendo he just threw out at me.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I mean, it could just be the battery and my friend; she's a pretty good mechanic, too. I wouldn't want to put you out or anything." SHUT UP IZZY! What is it with you running off the mouth when he speaks? Ugh, I look and feel like a mindless moron. Intnerally palming my face.

"Nah, it won't be no trouble. Hey, tell ya what, here's my cell, shoot me a text, let me know when and where. I get off at 8 so I can come by then, if you'd like." I'm holding my breath as he writes down his cell number. I can't believe the Green Eyed Monster just gave me his cell number. WTF is that Izzy? You aren't a hormonally challenged teenage girl. Get a grip. Letting out a breath he slides the paper over the glass counter towards my hand. He drops my change in my palm letting his middle finger drag across my upturned hand.

Jolts of electricity shoot up my arm. Damn, I am a hormonally challenged teenage girl.

"Um, I'm Izzy, Izzy Swan." I pull my hand back and stuff it into my hoodie pocket.

"I'm Edward Cullen, but you can call me Masen."

"Oh." and then I caught all of what he said. "Why? If your name is Edward, why would I call you Masen?"

He let out a cocky laugh, turned to see that a customer had just pulled up to the drive thru window, before he looks back at me, smiled and said "It's another secret, let me help with your truck and I'll tell ya."

"Huh." I huffed. "Another secret. I'll think about it and let ya know. Bye Edward." I turned to walk out, but glanced once more over my shoulder just to see him peek back at me over his shoulder. He smiled. I blushed and ran out the door to the car.

I pulled up in front of the apartment, took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I can't believe that the Green Eyed Monster, Edward Cullen, err Masen, gave me his phone number.

Fuck! Do I just bite the bullet and call him or just let Rosalie take a look? I head up the steps to Rose's apartment, I couldn't wait to tell her about my encounter.

"Hey Rose, how's the little guy? Any better?" I asked as I dropped her keys on the table by the door.

"Yeah, he's getting there. Hopefully it was just a twenty-four hour bug. Thank goodness Em will be home tomorrow. I'm so exhausted." She looked tired and run-down. Very un-Rose like, too.

"Soooo, I have something kinda weird to tell ya about...today when I stopped for smokes, I had to run in and guess who was working?"

"Oh my goodness, you got to talk to that hot piece of ass that works there?" she narrowed her eyes at me. I couldn't sit still and fidgeted with my fingers while trying not to smile.

"Oh, I did more than talk to him! He gave me his cell number! He wants to fix my truck and I know that you are worn out, so do you think I should call him?" She nodded profusely with a huge grin on her face.

"Iz, you DEFINITELY should call him, this is your chance to get out of this rut that you've been in lately. And geez, he's a looker. You could have all kinds of fun with that one, for sure."

I couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea roll through my stomach. She's totally right about being in a rut. It's been at least six months since a man's been anywhere near me, but I chose to keep myself closed off. I thought about my break-up with Jacob, which just reminded me of how close I came to losing myself. I refuse to go through that crap again.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, really do I want to get all tangled up in some guy with no goals or ambition. I mean, he works at the smoke shop for Pete's sake."

Rose walks over and sits next to me on the sofa, "Izzy, have some fun, you of all people need to get laid. You're so uptight and stressed lately. A good, hard, fuck will do your body, mind and soul good." She laughed out loud and rolled her eyes at me. "Girl, you are a twenty-two year old with a tight little body. You need to let loose and just have some fun. No one's saying you gotta marry the guy. And who knows, he may be more than you are giving him credit for. If he's not, oh well, just enjoy the sex." She laughed and walked over to get Ryan some juice.

"Alright, well, I'm outtie, call me if you need anything. I gotta start working on an essay for Lit." I hugged Rose and hit the door.

"Call him Izzy, call him NOW!" Rose barked as I shut the door behind me.

I headed down the walkway around the building to my apartment, I started to think of what the worst case scenario would be if I did call him. He could be a rapist or serial killer. But somehow, I don't think that's the deal with him. Maybe a pothead or drop-out. Who knows? C'mon Izzy just do it, get it over with. It's only six, he doesn't get off work for two more hours, and it'll give you plenty of time to build up the courage to face him again.

I pulled out the piece of paper with his number on it. I typed it in my cell and saved it as "Green Eyed Monster".

Ok Iz, you can do this...keep it simple, quick and easy. I typed, deleted and re-typed the same message three or four times before I finally was ready.

_Hey, it's Izzy...if you aren't busy later, could you please come look at my truck:)_

It didn't take but a few seconds for a reply to buzz my cell.

_Sure, but you are gonna feed me, right? I'm starving (;_

Huh? What's in the kitchen? I hadn't really planned on cooking tonight. I was gonna eat my regular bowl of cereal...um, what do you feed a Green Eyed Monster?

Shit, see, this is getting too complicated...should I just tell him never mind? Dammit, Iz, get a grip. It's just a meal. Order a freaking' pizza...all boys like pizza.

_Um, sure, how 'bout I order some pizza? _

I hit send. Then I thought about Edward sitting in my apartment eating pizza...gah, what have I gotten myself into? I don't have sexy anywhere in me. I'm not even sure he's into me that way. I could just watch him while he eats and use the material for later, right? Ugh. Why? Why? Why did I do this to myself. I was perfectly content in my boring little life. Okay, stop. Nothing is gonna happen anyway. Don't send yourself into a tizzy.

Just then my cell beeped.

_What, you aren't gonna cook for me? LOL. Nah, pizza's cool. No shrooms. Send me your address. Oh, and wear something sexy(:_

What the fuck? Sexy? No, No, NO...I don't "do" sexy. I'm comfortable. I'm not one of those fashion conscious chics. I'm just fine in my jeans and a hoodie...I guess I could throw on a white wife beater and my hot pink bra...but I'll still have my hoodie on. Hmph, we'll see how cocky he is then. I giggled to myself.

I thought I could bring him down a peg or two.

_We'll see if you earn something sexy after you fix my truck;) Meadow Grove __Apartments__ # 620 __B__uilding 18. _

_Oh, I'll earn it. Oh, but keep the green chucks. See ya soon, Red._

Hummm, he likes my old green chucks, huh? Me, too.

I set up all my homework and started on my essay for Lit. About halfway through, I wondered if I should go ahead and order the pizza so he can eat before he looks at my truck. Surely, he'll be hungry after working all day. I picked up my cell and called Donatello's, the best pizza ever. I ordered my usual, plus a few cokes and a desert pizza. I love their sweet yummy buttery crust on the butterscotch bread.

I headed to my room, searched through my drawers until I found just the wife beater I was looking for. It was a little small, making it very tight but it's what it said that I couldn't wait for him to see. "I'm in love with a sparkling vampire"...yeah, I too, had a _thing_ for that famous Young Adult vampire. Well, can you blame me? He's a gorgeous creature. Almost as beautiful as the Green Eyed Monster.

I went into the bathroom, ran a comb through my hair, pulled it back into a sloppy bun and put on some fresh cherry carmex. Good enough, I'm not trying to impress him, am I? Fuck, I think that I am...ugh.

C'mon Iz, pull it together. It's just a hot guy. Nothing more, nothing less.

I walked back into the living room, grabbed my smokes and went to the window in the kitchen. I opened it, pulled up my little step stool to sit on and lit the smoke. It helped calm me down and reminded me of my meeting with him earlier. I replayed the moment when I got a good chance to look him up and down. And fuck, he had to be wearing those classic checkered vans, didn't he? I took another drag, rescanned his body in my mind and shivered at his image in my mind.

There was a knock on the door, my stomach clenched up and I felt myself start to panic. Why am I so freaking' nervous? Oh yeah, the perfectly tattooed, sexy as hell, Green Eyed Monster was at my door. Chill out Iz, just open the door and invite him in. I put out my smoke, closed the window, and took a few deep breaths.

I open the door and he's stood there, hands in his pockets, shoulders relaxed and he looked smoking, fucking hot with a cocky grin on his face.

Ugh, this is gonna be a long night. I internally ran my palm down my face, trying to get a grip.

"Hey Red." He said as his eyes roamed me up and down. It made me feel a little hot with my hoodie on.

"Um, Hi, Edward. C'mon on in. The pizza should be here any minute. I figured you'd probably be starving." Stop, breathe, and relax, Iz. He's just a guy.

"Yep, I am. Want me to check out your truck first? It's starting to get dark so I probably should get up under the hood soon."

Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Dang it. "Um, sure, if you want. Let me get my keys and we'll go." I walked to the kitchen, grabbed the keys off my hook and got two beers from the fridge. "Hey, you want a beer?" I yelled at him while holding the beers to my chest to cool me down a little.

"Sure, that sounds great, actually. It's been a long day." He hollered back at me.

When I turned around he was staring at me with this adorable little half cocked grin. I blushed immediately, wishing I knew what was going on in his head. He's turning me into some girly girl and it's kinda freakin' me out.

"Wow, that blush is giving you away, Red. You okay?" he chuckled turning to head to the door.

"Here's your beer, we better go. Sun's setting soon." I had hoped to distract him so I didn't further embarrass myself while totally ignoring his comment about my damn blush.

We headed out to the truck. I watched his muscles move under his tight shirt. God, his shoulders are amazing...and fuck, he's really, really tall compared to my short five foot three inches. He must be at least six three... Um, ok Izzy, stop it. STOP IT NOW! What is the matter with you?

EPOV

As we walked out to her truck I realize I didn't really think this all the way through. I mean I've been panting for this chic for a while now. But I don't normally have to work this hard, or at all, to get a chic interested.

Yeah, I've been keeping tabs on her. I took a long look at her, it shocked me initially that she smoked. I mean, she seems like a goody-girl, book smart, quiet and too good for the likes of me.

We reached the truck; she climbed in and tried to turn it on. It wasn't working at all. Hopefully it's just the battery, otherwise, I might be in some trouble. Yeah, I don't know shit about fixing cars. I mean, sure, I know the basic stuff but other than that, I hire someone to fix it for me. My hands are too valuable to fuck up with messing with greasy cars.

"Hey, Izzy, pop the hood" I called out to her. This truck seemed to be at least a hundred years old. I'm surprised it even still runs. And damn, it has to suck the gas.

"Don't ya think it's time to get a new truck? I mean this one's probably older than dirt." I teased her.

"Hey now don't knock the truck. It's been good to me for a long time and just cause it's old doesn't mean it should be thrown away." She glared at me.

"Okay, okay, but seriously, I'm not sure if this things worth salvaging. But let's take a look and see what's up." I started poking around at the wires and thankfully, I found something unplugged. "Hey, Bella, I think I found your problem" plugging it back in, I hoped and prayed that it worked.

"Get in and try and start it back up." I commanded her.

She cranked the key and low and behold that fucker started right up. Thank God, now I don't look like a dumbass. "See, nothing to it" I hollered at her. That engine was so freaking' loud, I hope she heard me.

"Yay, thanks Edward. I really appreciate it" she said as she walkedg back around to the front of the truck.

"Hey, there's the pizza guy, let's head in and eat" she said as I headed towards the apartment building. Damn, I watched her walk away and I got a good shot of that plump little booty she was sporting. This girl had an amazing body, from what I could tell. I could feel my dick start to take notice, too. Down boy, we don't know what's up with this chic yet. Besides, I really don't wanna do a fuck and run with this girl. I wanna get to know her a little. She seems like a pretty cool chic.

We made it into the apartment where she sat the pizza down on the coffee table. "I'm gonna grab us some plates and napkins. Do you need another beer? She said as she walked into the little kitchen area.

"Yeah, that'd be good. You got some ranch for the pizza?" I asked as she rounded the corner with plates, napkin and Ranch already in her hand. I grinned wide. Yeah, me and Izzy are gonna get along just fine, I think.

"Hey, where's the bathroom? I need to wash this grease off my hands." I asked.

"Oh, it's the first door on the left. There's soap on the counter. Help yourself." She said when she opened the pizza box and got a slice. Damn, that shit smelled good and I'm starving.

I closed the door behind me, took a piss and washed my hands. I looked into the mirror and saw a black piece of lingerie handing on the back of the door. Holy Shit, I bet she looks fucking amazing in that. Drying off my hands, I took it off the hook and smelled it. I know, a little pervy, but fuck, it smelled so clean and girl like. My dick was instantly hard. I though of her tight little body in that black silk.

_She walked into the room wearing the black silk gown, her hard little nipples showed through the lace. "Do you like it?" She asked all innocent, as she batted her eyelashes at me._

_"Oh, Izzy, you have no idea how gorgeous you look. Now bring that sweet little ass over here and let me show you how much I like it." _

_She walked towards me__; __I stopped her, ed her up and pushed her back against the wall. I ran my nose over her collarbone, as I felt my dick grow even harder. My tongue licked across her neck, up her chin and until it found her lips. "Fuck, Izzy, you smell delicious. You better hold on baby." _

_She wrapped both her legs around my waist. I pulled the lace down and exposed her perfect tits. "Fuck, baby" I said before I attached my lips to her left nipple. God, she is so responsive to my touch. Izzy started whimpering a little__,__which caused me to grind into her and suck her nipple further into my mouth._

"Izzy, I need you, baby. Please, let me fuck you. My cock can't wait any more." I tell her as I unbutton my pants. She tried to help me but I kept her pinned to the wall. Once I get my pants down, glad that I go commando, as my dick is throbbing and raging to feel her tight pussy.

_I lean up and find her lips, licked my tongue on her bottom lip, so I can get a taste of her while my hand starts pulling up her gown. "Fuck, Iz, you have to know what it does to me when I feel your wet pussy with no panties on. Did you plan on for me to put my cock inside you?" I asked before running my tongue around her right nipple, biting it roughly._

_"__Oh__ fuck, Edward, yes, I need you...please, Edward, please." She moaned and pushed her hands into my hair. Izzy tugged on my hair while I lined my cock up to her entrance. I slowly pushed in and the heat is unbelievable. She is so tight, my cock ached as I pushed my way in._

_"Shit, Iz, so tight.." I groaned. Izzy starts to pant and whimper her noises going straight to my cock. "Oh Fuck, Edward, more...please, just more" she whined._

_I pullied out and pushed back in, trying to get as deep inside her as I can. My legs are shook and I can feel her claw at my shoulders. "Ugh, tight...Iz, so tight" is all I can manage to say._

_I attack her mouth as we settle into a hard and fast rhythm. I feel like I'm pounding her into the wall while she continues to moan "harder baby, more...fuck, that feels so good." _

_I can feel her start to tighten up and I know she's about to come. I use my tongue to fuck her mouth with mine, as I tried to keep up the rhythm of my cock stroking in and out of her. I can feel my balls tighten and I know that I'm close. I thrust up once, twice and on the third one she cried out "oh god, oh god, yes, Edward, uggg...ahhhh...holy..." she's panting and that's all it takes when I feel myself explode deep inside her._

_Both of us are panting, struggling to breath and I lower us down to the floor, barely keeping my dick in her. I rest my head on her shoulder as I try to breathe. _

"Hey, Edward, you still alive? The pizza's getting cold!" she yelled to me.

Fuck, I look down and realize I'm stroking myself holding her black gown. Geez, that was hot. Earth to reality Masen. You gotta get yourself under control. "Yeah, this grease was a little worse than I thought, almost done. Be right there." I shouted back to her.

Ok, think grandma naked...little kids crying...the fat plumber guy's ass crack...it helped a little but soldier boy was still sitting at a semi. Guess that's better than walking out there with a full blown boner, though.

I hang her gown back up. Adjust my pants. Take a few deep breaths and open the door. I resolved to learn all I could about Izzy Swan so I can make that little daydream a reality.

I sat down on the floor, grabbed a slice of pizza, poured me some ranch and dug in.

"So, _Edward, _are you going to tell me why you go by Masen? I think I've earned a little trust with your secret, haven't I?" Damn, if she only knew was I was just thinking about her...she might not trust me, at all.

"Well, Izzy, it's not really that big a deal. I was messing with ya earlier. When I was 10, my dad, or at the time, my step-dad, adopted me. I was born Edward Masen. I'm now Edward Cullen. I was still friends with kids who knew me as Masen, so it kinda stuck. That's it. Big mystery solved." I laughed it off.

"Oh, well, that's kinda neat." She said, shyly.

"Yeah, it's just a part of who I am." I told her.

"Something tells me there's a lot more to you, too." She blushed and quickly looked away.

I just stared at her, eating my pizza. "So, Izzy, what's that short for?"

"Oh, um, Isabella. But I've never liked it and Bella seemed too cutesy...so I became Izzy in jr. high."

Just then her cell phone rang and she got up to answer it. "Hi Rose, what's up?" She walked a little bit into the kitchen for some privacy. "Rose, calm down. I'll be right over and go with you, okay? No, it's okay, really. I'll be right there. I'll drive you, it's okay. Sure, I promise." She hung up and turned to me.

"Yeah, um, Masen. That's my friend Rose, her son is sick and spiking a high temp, she needs me to go to the ER with her. Her husband's out of town and she's really scared." She looked really disappointed and anxious.

"It's alright, Izzy, I was gonna have to go soon anyway. I got somewhere to be." Damn, I really didn't want to leave so soon. But I would have had to anyways.

"Oh, well, um, you can take the rest of the pizza, I won't eat it before it goes bad." She blushed when she looked at me again making eye contact.

I cracked my famous crooked smile. "Are you sure? I mean there's nothing better than a slice of cold pizza in the morning."

She smiled "No, it's okay. Go ahead and take it. Payment for fixing my truck."

"Alright." I looked up at her. "Well, I hope the kid's ok. Maybe I'll see ya soon at the smoke shop."

"Yep, I'm sure you will." She grabbed her bag and stuffed it full of crap.

I grabbed the pizza box, and headed towards the door. "See ya." I said as I turned around when I was outside the door. She pulled the door closed behind her. "Yeah, see ya soon. Thanks again, Edward." She smiled and it lit up her whole face.

"Anytime, Red, anytime." I chuckled to her, winked and turned to go to my car. She took off around the side of the building. She stopped once to look back. I gave her a small wave, started my car and took off for home.

Yes, I'd be seeing her soon, as I swiped her pack of smokes as security to have her come back to the shop.


	2. ch2 Under my skin

Chapter 2 – Under my skin

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews and alerts to my new story. I've been in love with these 2 characters for the longest, longest time. I wrote ch1 as a O/s for a contest months back, with every intention of making it a multi chapter fic. Ch 1 was only the third or fourth chapter I had ever written, so it was a little different a little more raw than I write now...so, yeah, the rest of the story may seem a little different than ch1 felt.**

**Special thanks to my wonderful Team: My Twifey, Lvntwilight09, Reyes139 and Bnjwl's Fanfiction! I love you all and for putting up w/ my neurosis:)**

**FYI, I am basing Izzy off who I wished that I had been at her age...instead of being married and growing up to fast. Someone stated that they thought she was to "cutesy" and not really Izzy but more "Bella" last ch...hmmm, I'm sorry you saw her that way...she's neurotic...and I think once you hear a little more of her backstory, you'll understand where's she's coming.**

**Now, Edward is MASEN (shout out Bnjwl) in this story, but Izzy won't call him that most of the time. She see's him as Edward...so she will go back and forth in what she calls him...it'll play out in the story at some point.**

**And don't be expecting them to just jump into bed together, quickly, either...think SLOW BURN, people;) BUT, you know me...there will always be smutastic sexin'...so hang on...here ...we...goooooooooooooo**

**SM owns it. I just play out my fantasies w/ her beloveds.**

**MASEN'S POV**

I left Izzy's place and drove the five blocks to my place. I had to shower, change and get to the bar to help the guys set up for our show tonight. Every Thursday and Friday night we play from eleven 'til closing at The Blue Light. It's a cool bar in the downtown depot district and usually gets packed when the local universities are in session.

Tonight will be a packed house as the college basketball team played in town. Everyone will trickle in from sports bar across the street. Jasper, Garrett and I had been playing together since we were in junior high. All having grown up in the same neighborhood and had been friends since Kindergarten.

Once I got home I put the pizza in the fridge with my name on it so the vultures I live with wouldn't steal it, I love those guys but you can't trust them for shit! I went to my room to hit the shower, and plug my phone in for a few minutes of charging before I headed back out tonight. I noticed I had a few missed texts. When I got to Izzy's I had put it on mute and forgot to fix it.

One was from my mom, she wished me good luck tonight. She loved that I was able to play music and express myself. Even though my dad wasn't as supportive of my music career, my mom always made sure to let me know how proud she was of me for pursuing it.

My dad wanted me to follow his footsteps and become a doctor. While I did love medicine, it wasn't my passion. When I gave it up two years ago, he cut me off financially, saying that if I wanted to 'make my dreams come true' I'd have to do it on my own dime. So, I work three jobs and make ends meet however I can.

My mom, on the other hand, has made sure that all of my schooling is still paid for. Thank God my Nana and Paw Paw left her money and she wanted to spend it on me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to have afforded to finish my education.

I was thankful for mom's support and her text made me smile.

Then I groaned seeing the next two texts were from my ex-girlfriend, which I deleted without reading. That psycho bitch just couldn't get the message that it was over for good and that I didn't want to see her or talk to her.

The next one was from Jasper. He texted to remind to bring the extra box of t-shirts that we needed to sell at the bar tonight.

And the last text was from Izzy.

_Did u take my smokes? - Iz_

I thought for a minute how I should play this. I wanted this girl. I wanted her worse than I had wanted a chic in a long damn time.

But, point of the matter is, I do not chase chicks.

Period.

I've never had to and I'm not gonna start now.

I don't have the money to be spending on some chic. Hell, even when I had my daddy's money, I didn't spend it on girls. I've seen my friends chase chicks, cause really, who doesn't love to be chased, and then torn apart by the girl once they get caught. So, I simply have a rule. I don't chase chicks!

_Iz, I work in a store full of smokes, why would I take yours? - Masen_

It was already nine forty-five, I had to get a move on or I would be late. I hated being late because Jasper and Garrett would ride my ass about it all damn night. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped in the shower, glad to be the only one at home so I had some decent hot water.

I heard the chirp of my phone as I moved to stand under the hot water, so I knew Bella had texted me back. I felt myself relax for the first time all day. I hated that crap job at the smoke shop but it paid the fucking bills.

And, it brought me Izzy...Bella...Isabella. Those plump little lips. Her perky tits. That luscious ass.

Fuck, my cock was rock hard. Lately my dick saw more action from my palm than any pussy. That was something that I wished was different but no way would I jump into anything with anyone else again. My ex-girlfriend made sure of that. So I settled for my palm as I grabbed my cock, soaped it up with my other hand and slowly started to stroke myself. My eyes drifted close and I remembered Izzy's ass in those jeans when she walked in front of me. I imagined how she would shake her ass for me as I follow her into the apartment. I wanted to push her over the back of her couch, peel off all those damn clothes and pound into her.

I rubbed my thumb over the head of my dick, the simple action sent a jolt through my groin. I could almost feel her thighs, wet with her moisture, as I lined my cock up with her. I wanted to have her close her legs tight around me while I slid it back and forth across her slick, wet sensitive skin. I wanted to see the way her face fell slack as the pleasure coursed through her body as my cock massaged her body. Then I imagined her moving ever so slightly so that I could shove my dick into her hot pussy.

I increased my strokes, as I thought about how tight her pussy would be and how she would gasp when I filled her to the hilt. My mind conjured up the little whimpering sounds that would fall from her mouth as I pulled back and slowly started to pump into her.

The sound of my hand as it coasted up and down on my dick reminded me of what it might be like to watch her ass as it slapped against my groin. I increased my stroking pace, imagining that I would grip her hips tight and pound into her over and over again. I just couldn't wait to feel her clinch down on my shaft as her orgasm hit her.

She'd scream out my name, "Edward".

The images were just too damn real and soon I felt the pull of my own orgasm take over. Usually there was the telltale signs that warned me but not this time, it all happened too fast as I spewed my cum all over the shower wall. "FUCK!" I yelled into the tiled wall as my knees buckled.

How the fuck did this chic get under my skin like this? I took a minute to catch my breath, as I let the water run over me.

I dated fucking Tanya for two long damn years and I never once wanted her the way that I do Izzy.

Izzy is like a breath of fresh air and a complete fucking enigma to me. Her looks are soft and innocent but somehow I see more underneath that is hardened and broken. There's a story to this girl and I want her to tell it to me.

I remember the first time she drove her truck through the drive through to get her smokes. The irony of the situation made me laugh as I reached for her requested item, that fucking monster of a truck and the tiny little girl that drove it. I actually fucking carded her because there was no damn way that she could be a day over eighteen. Thank fuck she was twenty-two or I might have broken a few of my own rules about messing around with younger girls. Those girls were trouble and I thanked fuck I didn't have to break my own rule for her.

I've tried for two months to get something out of her. I flirted with her. I complimented her. But I got nothing. I mean hardly any reaction other than the occasional blush or the shy girl that hid behind her hair.

For the longest time, she looked so sad, so broken down. That was during the time when she would stop by with that burly beast of a guy. I had never been so happy to hear about a break up as I was the day she told me she'd broken up with him when I asked where he was.

I immediately regretted it when a tear ran down her cheek.

I don't do tears. And to know that I had caused the tear to fall just pissed me off.

I wanted to comfort her but past experience led me to think that girls could turn on the water works to get what they wanted. I found it hard to trust a girl that cried. I didn't want to feel that way about this tiny girl in the monster red truck. I didn't want her to be like the girls in my past who cried so that I wouldn't break up with them or refuse to sleep with them.

This girl was different, and for some reason it pissed me off that this guy had hurt her. And because of the hurt he caused her, I had made her cry. Seeing that tear roll down her cheek forced me to look a little harder at this chic. It made me want to protect her, which I didn't understand at all.

I got nowhere, fast with Izzy at that point. Then today she came in, the store was empty, thank goodness. I got to inspect that hot body up close and in detail.

Her green chucks set my dick on fire, not to mention those long assed legs, flared hips and that smile. God, that smile lit up her whole blushing face.

Shit, I snapped out of my revelry. I mean I had been getting ready while I daydreamed but now it was ten-fifteen. I had to rush my ass to finish and get to the bar.

I grabbed the box of shirts, my smokes, my wallet, phone and keys and headed to the car. I put the box in the trunk, lit a smoke, and remembered that I had a message.

_If you wanted to see me again, all you had to do was ask- Iz_

Fuck.

_I'll be at The Blue Light til around two thirty, if you wanna see me! All you had to do was ask... – Masen_

I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not but fuck, it was too late now. Besides, I'd love to have her in the audience while I played.

I made good time to the bar and helped Jasper and Garrett get the rest of the equipment set up. As Jasper finished the sound check I made my way to the bar to grab a beer before the set started.

The bartender placed my beer on the counter as I felt a hand wrap around my bicep and a warm body lean into my back, "Fuck you look good tonight, baby," a screeching voice sounded in my ear.

I tensed up, my nostrils flared and I bitterly replied, "Get your fucking hands off me, Tanya. I don't know how many times I've asked you not to touch me." I pulled her hand off me and pushed her away as I skulked back towards the stage. Fuck! Will I ever get rid of that parasite? It makes my blood boil to have to be in the same room as her.

I downed my beer, grabbed my guitar as I turned to Jasper, "Ready dude? It looks like it's gonna be a rowdy crowd tonight." I looked around to see there were no empty tables and the bar that was at the back of the place was packed with people as well. "Let's do it," Jasper yelled at me.

We started the set with 'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace. I like to start with that song as a flick off to my dad.

We played a full thirty minute set before taking a break. I was drenched in sweat, and needed a beer and a smoke so I let the waitress know to bring me a couple of beers before making my way to the back to door. Jasper popped outside with our beers a few minutes later, "Hey dude, there's some hot little brunette inside asking for you." His eyes showed his internal laughter as he punched me in the arm. "Gonna hit that one? Cause, I gotta say she looks a little young, even by your standards."

"Fuck you, Jazz, don't even get me started on to young, sister-fucker." I punched him back, reminding him that I was still not okay with him dating my baby sister, Alice. "Besides, this one is two years older than Alice, so back the fuck off." I put out my smoke, grabbed my beer and went inside to find Izzy.

Garrett caught me coming in the door, "Come on fuckers, breaks over," he yelled to me and Jasper. I figured I could find her in the crowd as I was standing onstage better than roaming through the sea of people, anyway.

I started off the next set by singing 'Hemorrhage' by Fuel. I spotted her standing by the bar in the far corner. With the lights in my eyes it was hard to make her out but it was her, I just knew it.

We finished the next set, I put my guitar away and attempted to make my way to the bar when I was pushed up against the wall and Tanya's body smashed into mine. I could smell her bourbon tainted breathe forcing me to turn my head, "Masen, I want you," she tried to sound sexy and seductive. In retrospect it only sounded needy and desperate.

"Tanya, how many times do I have to tell you, WE. ARE. DONE." I pushed her away when she clung to me. My worst fears were realized when she started to kiss me on my neck and chin.

I tried to push her off me again and finally manage to get out of her clutch as I turned to see Izzy look at me with a face of pure disappointment. She closed her eyes, turned and pushed her way through the crowd so fast I lost her. "Izzy!" I screamed, trying to be heard over the crowd noise. "WAIT, IZZY!" I yelled as I plowed my way through the throngs of people.

I finally made it through the front door and spun around looking for her in every direction. Then I heard the thunder of that motor, there was no mistaking the roar of that truck as I turned just in time to see it heading through the green light at the end of the street.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I am totally fucked. I had finally made some headway with her, even after all the chasing she made me do. Now how do I get myself out of this cluster fuck?

**A/n: Hopefully that gives you a little more insight into who Masen is...next up, Izzy...**

**Stay tuned...and leave me some love, please.**

**Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid, Stupid Izzy

Chapter 3 – Stupid, Stupid Izzy

**A/n: Sooo some of you aren't sure about this story. Some of you have said it's predictable. Some of you have said that it's not the same as what I usually write. **

**I love this story. I have great things in store for it. This is the one story that I have written that I have thought all the way through from beginning to end, knowing exactly where I wanted it to go and who I think these characters are...out of all my stories I think these two characters are more near and dear to me. **

**If you like them, great. If not, I can't force you to read it. I just ask that you trust me on this journey. I have a plan. My underlying love has ALWAYS been Edward and Bella. These are just two little neurotic, immature, broken versions of the originals. Please, bare with me.**

**I have to send a special shout out to my sister, Butterfly Betty. I truly, truly would never put my words to action if it hadn't been for you. This is one of the very first stories that I had ever really written, way back when and you encouraged me every step of the way. I will eternally be grateful to you for that. I love you, bb. **

**Now...let's get to it.**

**BPOV**

Stupid, Stupid Izzy. What the fuck was I even thinking showing up at that bar tonight? Yes, I wanted to see Masen...or Edward...or whatever the fuck his name is. But, that's not my normal scene.

I should have known he was a player. He's to fucking good looking to not have a harem of women following his ass around.

And of course, he plays in a band, so that would only make the groupies even more available to him.

Why would he ask me to show up then? He knew he'd have plenty of women at his beck and call. Why would he ask me, plain, boring Izzy to show up to watch him play?

I remember how I used to fantasize about him after he first started working at the Smoke Shop. I couldn't even speak around him.

Then I started dating Jake and he would rag on Masen every single time we'd see him, calling him a pansy-ass or wussy-boy. He was jealous..

The Green Eyed Monster _was_ just my type. He was tall, lean, not to muscular...the tattoos and sex hair were out of control in driving my hormones crazy. But most of all, those piercing green eyes were like magnets for me. Every time he looked me in the eye, my panties flooded.

Fuck!

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment complex and sat there for a minute. I felt like crying but I didn't allow myself too. I grabbed my bags and my new pack of smokes that I'd had to stop and buy earlier, and headed to my apartment.

Just as I got the key in the door my phone started chiming alerting me to a new text message. I got inside, dropped my stuff and started searching my satchel for my phone.

It was from Green Eyed Monster. Why was he going to torture me this way? I certainly didn't need this shit.

I'd put up with enough crap from my last two boyfriends. And let me tell ya, they were both piece of works...piece of shits really.

I hesitated again before opening it but my curiosity overtook me, I had to know what he wanted.

_Give me a chance to explain, Iz, it wasn't what you thought. Coffee tomorrow morning? - Masen_

Ugh. What was there to explain? I didn't need any complications in my life. And already he seemed to be filled with drama.

_I don't know. I mean, what's the point? Besides, I have class at 8. - Izzy_

I hoped he wouldn't respond again. I just wanted to put on my favorite pj's and crawl into bed. It was already past one am and it had been a long damn night.

Just as I was crawling into bed after a long, hot shower my phone chimed again. But this time it was Rosalie.

_How'd it go w/ the hotty? - Rose_

Rose meant well and she was so excited that I was going out to meet Masen..er Edward at the bar. I hated to burst her bubble but I really didn't see this 'thing' going anywhere with him, at this point.

_We'll talk tomorrow. He's a player. Good night. - Izzy_

I got snuggled into the covers, tried not to think about everything that happened today. I hope that I woke up and don't have a repeat of _this _craptastic day.

Then I hear it. My phone chimes again.

I slowly rolled over and grabbed my phone off the table. Fuck, it's from him. I turned my phone over and over in my hand, while I tried to decide if I want to look at it.

I hit the button and read it.

_You are worth it. Meet me at George's cafe on eighty-second before you head to class. Please? - Masen_

He would pick my favorite breakfast cafe to meet me at, wouldn't he?

Little fucker.

I tossed and turned all night, internally debating on whether or not I should show up to meet him or not. I finally got up out of bed at five-thirty, started the coffee pot and grabbed a smoke. I pulled my stool up to the little kitchen window and lit a smoke.

I got lost in my thoughts about why I shouldn't meet him. I'm not looking for love and I'm definitely not looking to get into a relationship. Any guy that tried to get past the walls I've created is going to have his work cut out for him.

I grew up in a small town about thirty miles from Lubbock, where everyone knows everyone. I'd gone to school with James since kindergarten. We started dating in Junior High and broke up shortly after graduation.

He was my first everything. And I regret every single minute of it. Every black eye, every bruised rib, every busted lip. They all helped me to regret that I allowed this man to ever touch me in anyway.

It was Jacob that helped me get away from him. But then Jacob became a problem, too.

I sighed, stumped out my smoke and poured myself another cup of coffee. It was a little after six so I went ahead and took another shower, got dressed and packed up all my books for the classes I had today.

I knew that my step-mom, Sue, would be up already so I decided to give her a call. She always knew what to say to help me come out of a funk.

The phone rang once before her cheerful voice came on the line, "Morning baby girl, what's got you up so early?"

I sighed, instantly feeling a little calmer, "I've got class this morning and had some time so I thought I'd check in with you."

She tsk'ed her tongue a time or two, "Isabella, I know you. You are not a morning person so for you to be calling me this early in the morning, something has got to have you in a snit. Now spill it."

"Well, it's about a guy." It was all I had to say for her to draw in a deep breath and I knew that her face was all pinched up.

"Oh baby girl, Jake isn't bothering you again is he?" She huffed in her defensive mother voice.

"No, he's left me alone since the last time Charlie threatened him. It's the guy I met and I well, I like him but I think he's a little more than I can handle." I wasn't sure how to even explain this without her getting all up in my business. With everything that I've gone through with James and Jacob she hated me living alone and so far away. I really didn't want to give her a reason to lecture me about it again.

"So, tell me about him. Did you meet him at school?" Sue asked me in a curious tone.

"Well, he gorgeous, and funny and I'm seriously attracted to him." I hesitated before I blurted out, "He's in a band and he works at the Smoke Shop." I smacked myself in the head.

"You are still smoking, baby girl? I thought you quit?" Of course that would be all she heard out of what I said.

"Yes, Momma, I'm still smoking." I huffed out, reached for another smoke and lit it before I took a sip of coffee.

"You like this boy? What's wrong with him? If he's already got you in a tizzy this way, something's wrong with him." She stated as if that should make everything clear to me.

"Well, I went to see him at the bar he was playing at last night and I saw him with some girl all over him. It just gave me flashbacks to James and I ran away." I wanted to hit myself for getting so emotional over this crap.

"So he's a player? What exactly did you see, baby girl? Was he kissing this girl? Did he know you were there?" Sue was really good at making me look at the big picture.

Now that I stopped to think about it, what did I really see? It was dark and very crowded but I saw him shoved up against a wall and this tall blond was up against him. It looked like they were kissing.

"I'm not sure exactly, Momma. But it looked like she was kissing him. I didn't really stick around long enough to see much." I took a drag off my smoke and glanced at the clock. It was almost seven am. If I was going to go meet him, I wanted to be there first.

I could hear Sue getting stuff ready for breakfast through the phone, "Momma, I'm gonna let you go, I need to run an errand before class."

"Isabella, it sounds like you might want to talk to this boy before you completely blow him off. But, please be careful, baby girl. I worry about you so much." I heard her voice go soft and full of concern.

"I will, I promise. I love you, but I gotta go." I hoped that she knew how much I meant it. I would be so lost without her in my life. She's always been the mom that my mother never was.

"Okay, call me later. I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone, stumped out my smoke, shut the window and went about getting my bags to leave.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the parking lot completely shocked to see Masen...er Edward's car already in the parking lot.

Something about this whole Masen thing for his name wasn't sitting well with me. Was Masen who he wanted to be or was Edward? It seemed to me that he was hiding from who he really is by choosing to be someone he's not anymore. I had to figure that out, if I continued to hang out with him.

I walked in to find him sprawled out in a booth with strange paper laid out and him hard at work. He had a beanie on his head and a days worth of stubble on his face along with that little patch on his chin. He looked positively delicious.

I walked up hesitantly, "Um, hi."

I let my hair fall down around my face to stop him from seeing my disgusting blush.

He startled and looked up at me, "Well, there you are. Hi, here have a seat." He started clearing paper off my side of the booth and stood to help me sit down.

"I'm really glad you showed up, Izzy...er Bella." He smiled that crooked smile at me while he sat back down in his seat.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm here, really. You don't owe me an explanation. I think it was pretty clear what I saw."

"Do you want a cup of coffee or something to eat?" He asked as he motioned for the waitress to come over.

"Oh, um, yeah." The waitress approached and filled up my overturned coffee mug, "What can I get ya sweetie?" She smiled at me, waiting on me to order. "Can I get a short stack with a side of biscuits and gravy." I asked suddenly feeling self conscious about ordering that much food.

"Sure, no problem." She turned to Masen...er Edward. "The usual hun?" He nodded and she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Come here a lot do you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, it's my usual morning hang out. It's quiet, the food's decent and I can get my homework done." He answered while shuffling more of his papers back into his backpack.

"Okay." I answered.

I don't know what it is about him but I wanted to know everything he had to say, and it just pissed me off, royally. I shouldn't want to know anything about him.

A quick lay was an option before last night but now, really, what's the point?

"Izzy...er Bella, look I want to explain something to you." He fumbled around with his words and didn't make eye contact with me.

"Stop. Why did you do that?" Why the fuck was he calling me Bella? I am not Bella. There isn't much to me and I definitely didn't want to be cutesy Bella so everyone could joke about how not beautiful I was. The girls in middle school gave me shit about it all the time, hence why I changed it to Izzy.

"Do what?" He curiously eyed me.

"Why did you call me Bella?" I felt my hands ball up under the table.

"Oh, because you are a Bella to me. Izzy doesn't seem to be who you really are. As beautiful as you are, Bella suits you better." He smuggly replied.

"Huh." I breathed out. He thinks I'm beautiful.

Fuck.

"Well, I don't think Masen suits you. I think I'll call you Edward." I offered back with my own smug grin.

He ran his hands through his hair before he looked at me, his eyes piercing right through to my soul, "See, I knew you were different."

Fuck. Me.

I blushed.

He was making me feel girly. Damn him.

**A/n: I have struggled and struggled with this chapter. Gone back and forth, chopped it up, spit it out and reguritated this shit more than you know...But, as it is right now, I love it. I hope you do too...**

**If you do, please let me know, if you don't, well, kindly tell me why...but please, no flames anonymously, I'd like to be able to reply with a rebuttal if you must flame it;)**

**Hopefully, I can get this updated again next week. I have the next chapter laid out in my head already...**

**TTFN, Kyla**


End file.
